High definition field monitors are used by video and still photography professionals to capture accurate focus, exposure, color, and composition without the strain typically encountered with small, lower quality monitors found on most DSLR and professional still and video cameras. These field monitors are typically supported by some type of chassis or frame. Conventionally, such frames are formed from injection-molded plastic or bent sheet metal. In some cases, a solid, milled aluminum shell is utilized. Unfortunately, conventional plastic and sheet metal frames may not be durable or strong enough for some field applications. In addition, solid, milled aluminum shell frames may be complex, heavy and expensive to manufacture.